우리 (We)
by banananoona
Summary: "Bukankah ini salah ?" - Byun Baekhyun "aku akan tetap mempertahankanmu " - Park Chanyeol Chanbaek/GS - DLDR
1. 우리 1

**_Baekhyun pov_**

"Bisakah oppa berhenti menjadi seperti seorang penguntit " aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar

"Tidak, baek kau harus sadar siapa yang sedang kau pacari saat ini . Bagaimana mungkin kau menerima laki-laki seperti Daehyun hah ? Putuskan dia sekarang " teriak Chanyeol kasar dari depan pintu

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, topik ini lagi

Apa yang salah dengan aku yang mempunyai pacar ?

Pacarku Jung Daehyun adalah laki-laki populer dikampusku setelah Oppaku tentunya Park Chanyeol

Mereka mempunyai hubungan yang kurang baik bukan karena mereka saling adu popularitas ,oh yang benar saja Oppaku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Dia adalah laki-laki yang dingin dan irit bicara jadi kepopularitasan itu bukan hal penting untukknya. Hubungan mereka memburuk disaat oppa tau aku menerima Dae sebagai pacarku. Alasannya masuk akal sebenarnya oppa tidak suka karena aku dengan bodohnya menerima Dae yang notabennya adalah pemain wanita, tapi heii aku menyukainya dan dia berjanji akan merubah tabiat jeleknya itu sebelum aku menerimanya dulu.

Lalu apa yang salah ?

Dan oh perkenalkan namaku Park Baekhyun aku si gadis pendiam dan tidak sepopuler oppaku tentu saja . Karena aku tidak suka menjadi bahan perhatian banyak orang tapi semua berubah ketika dengan tidak bersalahnya Chanyeol oppa secara terang-terangan menunjukkan jika aku ini adalah adiknya. Huhh ... bukan sesuatu yang patut di banggakan tentu saja karena aku harus rela menjadi kejar-kejaran para wanita pemujannya hanya untuk menarik perhatian oppaku saja . Menyebalkan

Ayah dan ibu kami telah bercerai saat aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah. Mereka memiliki karir mereka sendiri hingga pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah karena cekcok disetiap harinya hanya karena ayah ingin ibu fokus pada keluarga tapi ibu adalah orang yang keras kepala dia menitih karirnya dari sebelum menikah dengan ayah, dia seorang desainer ternama dan yeah cukup sulit untuknya meninggalkan itu semua.

Aku dan oppa sedih tentu saja tapi kami tahu akan jauh lebih menyakitkan bagi kami dan orangtua kami jika hubungan seperti itu harus dipertahankan.

"Ayo ke bawah dan kita makan aku sudah memesan makanan kesukaanmu "

Aku melangkah dengan malas menuju ruang makan. Aku sungguh kelaparan ngomong-ngomong karena Chanyeol oppa tidak membiarkanku untuk sekedar makan siang bersama Dae tadi.

"Kau mau kimchi ? "

" Mau sampai kapan oppa akan memperlakukanku seperti ini ? " aku menatap datar padanya saat sudah mendudukkan pantatku disepan meja makan

"Memperlakukanmu yang seperti apa ? " jawabnya santai

"Seperti ini . Seolah aku masih seorang bocah tk yang perlu diawasi 24jam" protesku

Dia mengedikkan bahu acuh sebelum dengan santainya menjawab " Maybe, Forever ? "

Mataku melotot tajam dan aku sudah siap akan melempar sendok yang ada ditanganku jika saja dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Ayah menitipkanmu padaku dan ibu disini tapi ibu sedang berada diluar negeri dan kau.. " dia menunjuk wajahku dengan sumpit yang ada ditangannya "kau hanya bersamaku disini itu artinya kau adalah sepenuhnya tanggugjawabkh Park Baekhyun"

"Oh ayolah oppa .. Daehyun tidak seburuk itu " selaku cepat

" Tidak seburuk itu katamu ? Dengan predikan pemain wanita kau bilang tidak dia tidak seburuk itu ? " Decihnya

"Terserahmu saja oppa"

Dan aku akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengannya.

 ** _Baekhyun pov end_**

~ **우리 ~**

Siang ini Baekhyun harus rela menunggu Chanyeol berlatih basket dengan timnya karena Chanyeol bilang dia tidak mengijinkan dirinya pulang bersama Daehyun. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berdecih jijik tidak suka pada segerombolan perempuan yang rela berpanas-panasan hanya untuk melihat seorang Park Chanyeol bermain basket . Apa hebatnya itu , ya meskipun Baekhyun akui dengan wajah tampan dan badan yang bisa dibilang sempurna yang dimiliki Oppanya ity tidak heran jika banyak perempuan yang rela bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun ogah-ogahan menunggunya itupun dengan cepat berpamitan pada teman-temannya untuk pulang terlebih dulu .

"Lelah hm ? " Chanyeol memyempatkan mengusak poni Baekhyun sebelum duduk disamping gadis mungil itu

Baekhyun mendengus pelan " Seperti yang oppa lihat "

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan adik kesayangannya itu.

" Apa kau tidak lelah ? Kau sudah harus menyelesaikan skripsimu tapi masih saja menyempatkan diri bermain basket seperti ini "

Chanyeol memutar badannya menyamping kearah baekhyun "Baekhyun ini hanya sekedar hobi dan hei apa kau mau melihatku botak dengan terus memikirkan skripsi "

"Ohh ayolah oppa kau adalah mahasiswa berprestasi dan mahasiswa kesayangan para profesor disini jadi tidak mungkin kepala oppa akan botak hanya dengan menyelesaikan skrispsi itu " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya karena kalimat sindiran Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak sikecil dengan tangannya yang sibuk mengusak helaian rambut sikecil .

"Ya...!!!! Keringatmu menempel padaku oppa " Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terjatuh dari kursi tempat mereka duduk. Alih-alih marah Chanyeol justru tertawa terbahak-bahak dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari berpasang-pasang mata perempuan yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

Dan mereka semua hanya bisa berdecak iri .Park Chanyeol mahasiswa tampan dan berprestasi yang terkenal dingin dan irit bicara itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas dengan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan gadis mungil pendiam itu , Park Baekhyun adiknya.

TBC

Heii heii ...

Segini dulu ya hehe

Syudah mentokkk uwuu~

Makasih buat review n dukungannya

Sampai jumpa d chap depan juga mohon kritik dan sarannya

Gomawoo~


	2. 우리 2

Sudah hampir satu jam aku berada diperpustakaan dan membaca beberapa jurnal kedokteran. Aku harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk magangku beberapa hari lagi .

Ya, aku masih berada di semester enam saat ini sedangkan Chanyeol dia yang akan meneruskan jerih payah ayah nantinya diperusahaan kini dia berada di semester akhir sama dengan Daehyun .

"Babe .. " Daehyun mengecup pipiku

Aku terlonjak kaget " sedang apa kau disini ? "

"Menemuimu tentu saja " oh yang benar saja , dia adalah sejenis laki-laki yang alergi dengan tempat semacam perpustakaan

Beberapa orang memperhatikan kami dan itu membuatku risih . Apalagi dengan pandangan seolah menghakimiku dari mata perempuan - perempuan penganggum Daehyun.

"Kau sudah siap untuk magangmu nanti ? " Daehyun menatapku dan memegang tanganku lembut

"Sudah , Chanyeol oppa juga ikut membantuku menyiapkan beberapa hal yang aku butuhkan "

Daehyun tersenyum "Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikanmu eh "

Dan aku mengedikkan bahu acuh, wajar bukan jika oppa membantuku . Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu .

" Ehmm " Suara deheman itu terdengar di belakang tubuhku. Chanyeol memandang tidak suka pada arah kami.

Daehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku dengan cepat dan mengangkat tangannya keatas kepalanya sendiri

" Aku .. Hanya menemaninya disini "

Daehyun berdiri dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin

"Professor choi memanggilmu " ucap Chanyeol acuh

" ah oke .. Sampai jumpa babe .. Ohh Baekhyun maksudku " ucap Daehyun usil yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam Chanyeol . Dan aku tertawa kecil melihatnya

Chanyeol mengelus pipiku pelan " Kita pulang sekarang ? "

"Ya , setelah aku membereskan semua ini " tunjukku ke beberapa buku yang tadi aku baca

"Baiklah dan kemarikan aku yang akan membawakannya untukmu "

Dan belum sempat kami selesai merapikan semuanya seorang wanita cantik menghampiri kami atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hai Chan.. Bisa bicara sebentar ? "

"Ada apa irene ? " Chanyeol meletakkan kembali buku-buku yang tadi aku berikan padanya untuk dia bawa

"Bisa bicara sebentar, hanya kita berdua " wanita itu melirikku sekilas dan kembali tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol

Oh astaga bahkan aku bisa melihat lirikannya itu penuh dengan ketidaksukaan padaku

Aku sudah akan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan memberi privasi tapi Chanyeol menahan lenganku dan merangkul pundakku posesiv

"Oh maaf irene Baekhyun sudah ingin pulang "

Selalu aku yang akan dia jadikan alasan untuk menolak wanita-wanita yang ingin mendekatinya .Aku menatap Chanyeol malas, melepas tangannya yang ada dipundakku dan dengan pasrah mengambil kembali buku-buku yang Chanyeol letakkan tadi untuk ku kembalikan pada raknya.

~우리~

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dengan tangan yang sibuk menguncir rambutku . Dan aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya disofa depan tv. Aku melirik jam didinding , ini hampir tengah malam dan Chanyeol masih betah dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Oppa .. Besok aku akan menemui dokter Yuri untuk membicarakan tentang magangku di rumah sakit miliknya " laporku

Chanyeol hanya berdehem menjawab perkataanku dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya lagi

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja , sepertinya oppa sangat sibuk dengan tugas dan skripsi oppa "

Dia menoleh ke arahku sekilas dan hanya menjawab "oke"

Aku memang kesal dengan sifatnya yang terkadang kadar posesivnya keluar batas tapi ketika dengan sengaja dia mengacuhkanku seperti ini entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyebalkan sekali.

"Baiklah " aku menghampirinya ,mengecup pipinya sekilas dan berpamitan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu juga berpesan padanya agar cepat beristirahat.

~우리~

Pagi ini aku sudah siap dengan style pakaianku seperti biasa, celana jeans dengan kaos putih polos sebagai atasan dan kemeja kotak-kotak longgar , rambutku ku cepol ke atas dan memakai kacamata bundar sebagai pelengkapnya. Tidak ada feminimnya sama sekali, hmm ya tapi ini adalah permintaan Chanyeol . Dia sangat suka melihatku yang seperti itu dan tidak ada kesempatanku untuk protes sampai akhirnya akupun terbiasa dengan ini semua . Dan ini tak buruk juga menurutku

"Baekhyun kau akan pergi ? Bukankah hari ini kau tak ada jadwal kuliah ? " Chanyeol mencium pipiku sekilas sebelum berdiri disampingku dan melihatku dengan pandangan menyelidik

Aku yang sedang sibuk dengan nasi gorengku yang sudah akan matang hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua

"Bukankah semalam aku sudah bilang akan pergi menemui dokter Yuri, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu semalam oppa " aku duduk di meja makan dan disusul Chanyeol yang duduk di depanku. Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan kaos hitam yang melekat pas dibadan atletisnya dan rambut yang dia sisir keatas dengan rapi memperlihatkan dahi cemerlangnya itu . Oh dia sangat tampan dan jika saja dia bukan kakakku mungkin aku juga akan menjadi bagian salah satu dari wanita-wanita pemujanya

"Benarkah ? Mau aku antar ? "

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri oppa "

"Kau yakin ?"

"Ya oppa ya .. Aku akan baik-baik saja oke , jadi sekarang lanjutkan sarapan oppa. Aku pergi dulu " aku berdiri setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku, mengambil tas dikamar dan menyempatkan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum pergi

"Hati-hati dijalan Baekhyun dan jangan mengebut " teriak Chanyeol sebelum aku menutup pintu apartemen kembali

~우리~

Hampir 5jam aku berada di rumah sakit . Aku banyak mengobrol dengan dokter Yuri dan sesekali ikut memeriksa pasien.

"Kau bisa mulai magangmu besok atau lusa baek " dokter yuri memelukku erat dan aku membalasnya dengan terkekeh pelan

"Terimakasih dok , kalau begitu aku pamit pulang "

Dokter yuri melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipiku lembut " Baiklah hati-hati dijalan dan sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol "

Aku mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari ruangan dokter Yuri. Bagaimana dokter Yuri bisa mengenal Chanyeol karena suami dokter Yuri, dokter Nam adalah salah satu rekan ayah dan menjadi dokter keluarga kami itulah kenapa aku juga bisa seakrab itu dengannya

Baru saja aku masuk ke dalam mobil teleponku berdering dan nama Chanyeol tertera disana

" Ya oppa "

" baru saja aku akan mencari Daehyun dan merontokkan giginya "

" Oh ayolah oppaa jangan berlebihan " ucapku manja

" kemana saja hm ? Kau membuatku khawatir Baekhyun, panggilanku bahkan pesanku tidak ada satupun yang kau respon " Chanyeol menggeram marah disana dan aku bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku tadi sibuk dengan dokter Yuri "

"Oke dimana kau sekarang ? "

" Aku sudah akan pulang sekarang, jadi kututup teleponnya "

" baiklah , hati-hati Baekhyun "

" Ya oppa " aku mematikan telponku dan benar saja ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan masuk dari Chanyeol . Oh ya ampun posesiv sekali, bagaimana nantinya jika dia mempunyai kekasih.

Aku meletakkan ponselku kedalam tasku kembali dan bergegas pulang sebelum laki-laki posesiv itu marah.

~우리~

Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa , Chanyeol yang semakin posesiv dan tetap akan mengomel tentang hubunganku dengan Daehyun.

Aku sudah mulai magang sejak 2minggu yang lalu. Pihak kampus memintaku untuk membawa dua teman sekelasku untuk ikut magang di tempat yang denganku ,Hyejin dan Seulgi mereka yang akhirnya menjadi partnerku.

Aku cukup senang karena pada akhirnya aku bisa memiliki teman untuk bisa diajak diskusi dan mengobrol mengingat Chanyeol yang begitu posesiv terhadapku dari dulu hingga membuatku terbiasa sendiri dan sedikit tertutup.

Aku sedang berada di kantin kampus , aku mendapatkan telepon dari Profesor nam untuk meminta bantuanku menyiapkan beberapa peralatan di laboratorium untuk para senior yang akan melaksanakan praktek akhir mereka. Kenapa harus aku ? Karena aku kebetulan mendapat jatah libur magang satu hari dan berencana menemui profesor nam untuk menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Baekhyun " itu suara Chanyeol pasti dia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya

Aku menolehkan keplaku untuk sekedar tersenyum padanya yang sedang berjalan ke arah mejaku dengan sebotol cola di genggamannya

" Kau disini ? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku ? " Chanyeol duduk di depanku

"Aku ada janji dengan Profesor nam oppa "

" Aku masih ada kelas satu lagi , kau tunggulah aku dan kita pulang bersama "

Aku mendengus pelan " Baiklah "

Chanyeol mengusak poniku pelan sebelum berdiri untuk pergi menuju kelasnya " Baguslah "

Dan belum sempat aku berdiri untuk pergi menemui Profesor nam , Chanyeol kembali lagi hanya untuk mencium keningku cepat

"Ya oppa " aku reflek berteriak karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai usil

Dan saat aku melihat ke sekeliling beberapa perempuan sudah menatap ke arahku dan berdecih tidak suka .

Oh astaga Chanyeol menyebalkan.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hehe aku up lagi

Cepet ya ?

Iya soalnya aku lebih nyaman dengan penulisan yang seperti ini

Jadi mulai dari chap ini aku bakal rubah gaya nulisku

Karena jujur aja aku kesulitan dalam nyusun kata" dan itu yang bikin aku kadang stuck dan mager buat lanjutin .

Dan semisal ada yang bilang "kok aku kek pernah baca alur cerita kayak cerita kamu ini "

" Dan kok cara nulismu sama kek cerita yang aku baca"

Yup, aku sejujurnya udh punya ide buat model ff semacem ini udah lama banget dan berusaha buat nuangin dalam tulisan tapi serius susah banget buat jabarin pas udh niat nulis mungkin krna masih baru ya aku d area ini. Dan pas aku coba cari mood dan inspirasi dengan baca cerita semacem ini aku baca salah satu cerita dari ka apri yg judulnya My Posesiv Brother di watpadd .

Cast nya bukan CB ya tapi lain

Dan aku udh ijin ke ka apri nya langsung buat gunain alur ceritanya tapi aku kembangin lagi dengan versiku dan dengan cast Chanbaek tentu saja

Dan alhamdulillah ka apri ngijinin

Terimakasih banyak ka apri .

Dari cara penulisannya pun aku suka dan itu bikin aku mikir aku spertinya lebih nyaman dengan gaya penulisan yang seperti ini.

So hehe

Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya

Mohon review nya untuk nambah semangatku buat lanjutin

Terimakasih banyakk~


	3. 우리 3

Semenjak magang beberapa bulan yang lalu aku menjadi semakin dekat dengan Hyejin dan Seulgi. Bahkan beberapa kali kami pergi bersama untuk berdiskusi tentang hasil dari magang kami atau sekedar hangout bersama.

Dan saat ini aku bersama Hyejin dan juga seulgi kembali ke kampus bersama . Kami akan bertemu dengan Profesor nam lagi untuk laporan rutin kami.

Kami sedang berada di perpustakaan saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di depanku . Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil

"Oppa , kenalkan ini Hyejin dan seulgi teman magangku "

"Oh.. Aku sudah tahu soal kalian hanya saja ini pertama kali kita bertemu dan berkenalan secara langsung " Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan menjabat tangan mereka bergantian

" salam kenal Chan sunbae " sapa Seulgi

Daehyun datang dari arah belakang dan memelukku

" Baek kau datang ke kampus dan tidak memberitahuku ? "

Chanyeol melempar bolpoin ke arah kepala Daehyun karena berani memelukku sembarangan. Hyejin dan seulgi yang menyaksikkan itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli.Daehyun meringis dan duduk disebelahku

"Baekhyun bukankah kau sedang praktek operasi bedah otak ? Mungkin laki-laki disebelahmu mau menjadi sukarelawan untuk itu " Chanyeol berujar sinis

"Benarkah ? " Daehyun memandang ke arahku dengan wajah konyolnya dan aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku pelan

"Demi kau baek aku rela melakukan apapun "

Aku dan Chanyeol sontak mengernyit geli mendengar ucapan Daehyun

"Hei hei kau sudah mulai terkontaminasi oppa mu heh ? " Daehyun mengerang protes , aku tertawa pelan

"Bukankah dia terlihat seperti wanita murahan" sindir beberapa wanita yang tak jauh dari meja kami

" Ya .. Dia terlihat seperti wanita baik-baik tapi cihh .. Lihatlah itu " salah seorang dari mereka sepertinya melihat ke arahku karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka

Chanyeol berdiri diujung meja dengan kedua tangannya yang dia masukkan kedalam saku celananya . Chanyeol menatap tajam dengan raut wajah yang dingin ke arah mereka, oh Ya Tuhan Chanyeol begitu tampan dan aku bangga memilikinya sebagai kakakku .

Aku, Daehyun , Hyejin dan juga seulgi menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol pada mereka . Apakah Chanyeol akan membentak dan meneriaki mereka ? Oh sepertinya tidak mungkin karena Chanyeol bukan laki-laki yang akan bertindak kasar pada wanita.

Aku tertegun , alih-alih aku mendengar gebrakan meja atau mungkin teriakan Chanyeol justru yang aku dapati adalah senyum manisnya pada para wanita dimeja itu

"Aku sebenarnya diam-diam sudah memperhatikan kalian tapi sayang sekali kalian sudah menghina adikku , padahal aku berniat mengajak salah satu dari kalian untuk berkencan "

"Aku saja , aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama "

" Pilih aku saja Chan, aku lebih pantas bersamamu daripada dia "

" Bersama kalian ? Aku yang lebih pantas bersamanya . Tubuh kalian semua palsu , payudara, rambut dan kulit kalian "

Wanita-wanita itu saling melempar cacian satu sama lain dan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja kembali ke meja kami

"Astaga lihatlah, bukankah mereka terlihat menjijikkan " Hyejin mengernyit jijik

Aku , seulgi dan Daehyun hanya menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan perkataan Hyejin

Aku kembali menatap Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalaku malas dan dibalas cengiran khasnya.

~우리~

Aku dan seulgi sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk operasi dokter Yuri.

"Baek " aku hanya berdehem menjawab panggilan seulgi

"Benarkah Chanyeol kakak kandungmu ? "

Aku menghetikkan kegiatanku dan menoleh kearah seulgi

" Ya seulgi ,Chanyeol oppa kakakku " aku mengerutkan keningku bingung dengan pertanyaan seulgi yang sudah jelas jawabannya

"Dia lebih terlihat seperti pacar yang overprotektiv ketimbang sebagai kakakmu " seulgi terkekeh pelan

"Seulgi benar baek kau dan Chanyeol sunbae terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih " Hyejin memperjelas , kapan wanita itu datang

"Tapi nyatanya aku ini adiknya " aku tertawa pelan

Dokter Yuri masuk ke ruang operasi dan kami kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

~우리~

Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama Hyejin dan Seulgi bahkan Chanyeol pun sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menjemputku . Tapi Dae siang tadi menelponku dan mengatakan akan menjemputku, aku mengiyakan karena kupikir apa salahnya pulang bersama kekasihku.

Dae menjemputku tepat pukul empat sore , kami mampir untuk membeli makan terlebih dahulu dan menyempatkan mampir ke cafe langganan Dae sebelum akhirnya dia mengantarku pulang.

Aku sampai di apartemen sekitar pukul sembilan malam , aku mengernyit heran ketika melihat keadaan apartemen yang gelap dan seperti tak ada seorang pun di tempat itu .

"Oppa " Hening

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mengetuk pintunya pelan "Oppa kau sudah tidur ? " masih tak ada sahutan

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarku dan membersihkan diri. Aku meletakkan tas dan mengeluarkan ponselku dan astaga sejak kapan ponselku mati

"Chanyeol oppa pasti akan marah " aku merutuk dalam hati dan segera mengisi kembali batrei ponselku , belum sempat aku menghidupkan ponselku suara debuman keras pintu depan mengagetkanku

"Baekhyun " Chanyeol berteriak dan aku tebak dia marah besar sekarang

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menemuinya didepan . Chanyeol membelakangiku dengan tangan yang terkepal erat disamping tubuhnya.

"O-oppa" sungguh aku takut saat ini

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearahku dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana mata itu menatapku tajam dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan marah .

"Kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan Baekhyun ? " suaranya menggeram rendah

"Ma-maafkan aku oppa , ponselku mati dan aku baru menyadarinya saat aku dirumah. Tadi Daehyun menjemputku dan ka-kami menyempatkan untuk makan dan mengobrol sebentar "

"Kau tau aku mencarimu kemana-mana , menelponmu berkali-kali Baekhyun dan kau malah berdua dengan bajingan itu sampai lupa mengabariku hah ?! " Chanyeol berteriak marah

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau ponselku mati oppa dan jangan menyebut Dae seperti itu. Dia pacarku oppa dan apa salahnya jika aku pergi dengannya " tanpa sadar suaraku meninggi

Aku benar-benar frustasi , sampai kapan Chanyeol akan seperti ini padaku. Daehyun sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku dan dia sudah berjanji akan berubah

"Jadi kau sekarang lebih membelanya ? Dia bajingan, pemain wanita dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujuimu bersamanya" Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kasar

Aku berjengit kaget dan tanpa bisa ku cegah tangisku pecah .

~우리~

Sejak malam itu Chanyeol menjadi pendiam, dia hanya akan berbicara padaku seperlunya. Tapi sikap posesivnya padaku tetap tak berubah bahkan sekarang dia yang akan mengantar dan menjemputku dari magang bahkan dia akan menyewa taksi untuk menjemputku jika dirinya tak sempat untuk menjemputku.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ibu menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang saat wisuda Chanyeol dan saat itu juga aku mengadu betapa posesivnya Chanyeol padaku.

Ibu hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu wajar karena Chanyeol menyayangiku dan tak ingin terjadi apapun padaku . Chanyeol mendengarkan obrolan kami dengan wajah dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan aku benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah tampannya saat itu.

Dan hari wisuda Chanyeol pun tiba , aku memakai gaun berwarna peach panjang tanpa lengan yang melekat pas pada tubuhku dengan sedikit make up tipis di wajahku.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan . Dan sebelum aku memakai sepatu highheelsku Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menarik lenganku dan menyeretku pelan masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Ganti pakaianmu atau kita tak perlu berangkat "

"Oh ayolah oppa ini hari wisudamu, aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan gaun ini jauh-jauh hari agar terlihat bagus saat mendampingimu. Tak mungkin juga kan aku memakai celana jeans dan kaos polos kesana " jawabku dengan sedikit rengekan

Chanyeol menatapku marah .

"Bagaimana nantinya jika aku menikah ? Kau akan menyuruhku memakai karung beras ? " jawabku kesal

" Oke hanya saja pakai kacamatamu " Aku mengangguk senang dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamarku

Aku duduk disofa depan tv menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap -siap dan saat dia keluar aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkedip sedetikpun. Dia benar-benar tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang pas dengan tubuh tegapnya , rambutnya dia sisir keatas dengan rapi dan memperlihatkan dahi cemerlangnya . Oh astaga pantas saja banyak wanita yang mengejarnya

"Ayo berangkat " suara Chanyeol menyadarkanku

Kami sudah akan masuk kedalam mobil saat tiba-tiba Daehyun datang memakai kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka di bagian atasnya.

Dia juga terlihat tampan meskipun tak setampan Chanyeol tentu saja . Dae tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan malu-malu

"Wow babe , kau luar biasa cantik "

Pipiku merona mendengar pujiannya

"Benarkah ? " aku tersenyum senang

" Dia akan berangkat bersamaku jika kau kesini untuk menjemputnya " Chanyeol si perusak suasana

"Ah begitukah , sayang sekali " Daehyun mendesah kecewa

Aku menatap Chanyeol malas dan dibalas tatapan datar olehnya. Aku benar - benar kesal dengannya , saat ini sudah hampir 5 bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Daehyun dan Chanyeol semakin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

Bahkan sekarang aku merasa Daehyun mulai menjauh dariku , jika biasanya dia akan terang-terangan mendekatiku bahkan menjemputku dari rumah sakit meski dia tahu Chanyeol menjemputku sekarang hampir tak pernah dia melakukannya.

Dan jika biasanya kami akan melakukan telepon dan bertukar pesan dengan rutin tapi sekarang jika aku yang tak mulai menghubunginya lebih dulu dia takkan menghubungiku .

Mungkinkah dia jenuh ?

Lihat saja jika aku menjadi perawan tua Chanyeol lah yang akan aku salahkan .

Acara wisuda sudah dimulai sejak dua jam yang lalu, aku duduk bersama ayah tadi tapi ayah pamit pulang terlebih dahulu karena harus pergi ke China. Hah ... Bahkan pekerjaan sekarang menjadi segalanya untuk mereka.

Aku sangat bangga pada Chanyeol , dia menerima gelar Mahasiswa terbaik dan beasiswa. Aku menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan karangan bunga untuknya dan juga Daehyun yang tidak jauh darinya.

Beberapa wanita memberikan bingkisan dan karangan bunga untuk Chanyeol tapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan karena telah mendapatkannya dariku . Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang dengan senang hati menerima satu persatu hadiah dari para pengagumnya dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Dari jauh aku bisa melihat Hyejin dan Seulgi melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menghampiriku. Bisa kulihat Hyejin terlihat sedikit berbeda saat berada didekatku, terlihat sedikit canggung dan sesekali akan melirik kearah Daehyun. Ada yang tidak beres disini dan aku akan menanyakan padanya nanti.

Aku tidak tahu jika acara wisuda kali ini akan digabung dengan pesta perpisahan , aku lelah sungguh dan ini sudah hampir pukul 9 malam.

Chanyeol masih asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, Seulgi sudah pamit pulang terlebih dahulu tadi dan Hyejin sedang duduk bersamaku saat ini . Daehyun berada tepat di seberang meja kami , aku tahu baik Hyejin dan Daehyun saat ini seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangku. Tapi apa ?

"Baek aku akan ke toilet sebentar " Hyejin mmembuyarkan lamunanku

"Oh baiklah , perlu kutemani "

" tidak perlu baek aku akan segera kembali "

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada meja Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun tak ada disana, kemana dia pergi ?

Dengan mengikuti naluriku aku berjalan menuju toilet untuk menyusul Hyejin. Dan saat aku akan berbelok ke lorong menuju toilet disana aku melihat mereka, Hyejin dan Daehyun mereka berdua berciuman .

Aku stagnan, tubuhku menegang dan tanganku reflek membekap mulutku untuk menutupi rasa terkejutku agar mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku menangis tanpa suara tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka hingga aku kembali terkejut saat ada sebuah tangan menarikku keluar dari tempat itu dan memelukku erat.

Aku tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa dia karena aku begitu mengenali wangi maskulin dan dekapan ini

"Oppa.. "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Up yeay

Happy Satnight bagi yang menjalankan ..

Terimakasih untuk yg udh nyempetin review , reviewnya kembali supaya bisa saya jadikan semangat untuk lanjut juga bahan untuk memperbaiki penulisan atau mungkin alur cerita ..

Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran .

Gomawoo~


	4. 우리 4

Chanyeol membawaku duduk dibangku taman belakang kampus , Chanyeol bahkan tidak melepas sedikitpun pelukannya padaku. Aku masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisanku .

"Jangan menangis lagi kumohon , kau tak pantas menangisi lelaki brengsek sepertinya " Chanyeol mengelus lengan lembut

Aku mendongak menatapnya " Oppa sudah mengetahui ini sebelumnya ? "

"Aku bahkan sudah sering mengingatkanmu " dengusnya pelan

"Tapi dia bilang dia mencintaiku oppa " aku menangis lagi dengan tanganku yang memukul dada pelan

"Sudah hmm .. Bukankah lebih baik kau mengetahuinya sekarang . Jadi kau bisa tau siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau sukai itu "

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukan ini padaku , dan Hyejin dia sudah menghianatiku oppa "

"Aku mengerti dan sekarang berhentilah menangis cengeng . Kau terlihat sangat jelek " ejeknya padaku ,

Aku menatapnya tajam dan mencubit perutnya sebelum berdiri meninggalkannya dengan kesal. Chanyeol tertawa kencang kemudian berlari menyusulku dan mengajakku pulang

Dan malam itu aku menangis dalam diam dengan pikiran menerawang mengingat bagaimana perasaanku kepada Daehyun dan kebersamaan kami selama ini.

Perasaanku pada Daehyun tak benar-benar ada selama ini, mungkin itu hanya perasaan senang saat Daehyun meyatakan cintanya padaku waktu itu . Karena untuk yang pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang dengan berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan berusaha membuktikannya meskipun dia tahu betapa posesifnya Chanyeol kepadaku.

Lalu tentang kebersamaan kami selama ini dan kata-kata manis yang dulu sering dia katakan padaku , aku harus segera melupakan semua itu . Sudah cukup dan aku tidak akan pernah menangisinya lagi karena dia tidak pantas untuk itu.

Lagi pula siapa aku , aku hanya seorang wanita penyendiri yang tak punya teman sedangkan Daehyun dia adalah laki-laki populer yang banyak dikagumi wanita.

Miris sekali

~ **우리** ~

Semua sudah berjalan seperti biasa, perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik daripada beberapa hari yang lalu .

Aku magang seperti biasa hanya saja yang berbeda saat ini aku benar-benar sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari Hyejin . alu meminta untuk berada di shift yang berbeda dengannya dan aku sangat beruntung karena dokter Yuri mengijinkannya.

Berbeda dengan Seulgi , kami masih sering bertemu dan berada di shift yang sama seperti saat ini.

"Baek bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu ? "

Tanya Seulgi tiba-tiba

"Menginap dirumahku ? Kenapa tiba-tiba ? " tanyaku penasaran

" Apa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih ? "

Ah.. jadi ini tentang Chanyeol " Setahuku belum , dia terlihat tidak berminat untuk mendekati seorang wanita " jawabku acuh

" Itu mungkin karena ada kau disisinya "

Aku menoleh pada Seulgi " apa hubungannya denganku ? "

" dia begitu posesif padamu, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih " Seulgi mengedikkan bahu acuh

Yang benar saja, Chanyeol hanya terlalu berlebihan menghawatirkanku .

"Baek kau begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. B-bisakah kau sedikit menjauh darinya agar dia bisa lebih menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya ? "

Aku terdiam memikirkan perkataan Seulgi, mungkin benar jika aku sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol maka dia bisa tertarik pada seorang wanita dan berhenti seposesif ini padaku.

Tapi aku ragu dengan Seulgi mengingat dia adalah teman Hyejin . Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela jika Chanyeol harus bersamanya

Seulgi benar-benar serius saat mengatakan ingin menginap bersamaku . Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku membawa orang lain untuk menginap di apartemen kami.

Aku dan Seulgi sampai di apartemen pukul 4 sore , Chanyeol tak ada karena tadi pagi dia sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan untuk menggantikan sementara ayah di China.

" Seulgi kau bisa membersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi kamarku , kamarku pintu yang bercat putih sebelah kanan "

"Chanyeol sunbae tak ada dirumah ? "

"Oppa belum pulang, dia mulai bekerja ke kantor ayah hari ini "

"Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu " lalu Seulgi pergi ke kamarku dan aku bersiap masak untuk makan malam nanti.

~ **우라** ~

Chanyeol datang tepat satu jam sebelum jam makan malam . Chanyeol cukup terkejut saat dia melihatku bersama Seulgi dan aku bisa melihat Chanyeol sedikit kurang nyaman saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Seulgi akan menginap ditempat kami.

Seulgi benar-benar melakukannya , dia dengan terang-terangan mendekati Chanyeol dari kami memulai makan malam tadi hingga saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang tengah menonton tv. Seulgi akan dengan riangnya menawarkan camilan atau memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Chanyeol meskipun Chanyeol hanya menanggapi malas apa yang dilakukannya. Sudah aku bilang kan Chanyeol itu susah .

"Aku akan tidur lebih dulu .." Aku berdiri dari sofa dan akan pergi ke kamarku saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan mengecup keningku

"Selamat tidur baek" Chanyeol mengelus pipiku lembut dan aku melirik canggung kearah Seulgi sebelum buru-buru pergi kekamarku.

~ **우리** ~

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka tapi disana aku melihat gadis kecil sekitar umur 7 tahun berada dipangkuan seorang perempuan didalam mobil dengan seorang laki-laki di sebelahnya yang tengah menyetir . Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia hingga kemudian ada sebuah truk besar menghantam mobil mereka lalu semua menjadi gelap .

Aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhku , mimpi apa aku barusan . Sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya aku memgalami mimpi semacam itu.

Aku melihat ke samping dan Seulgi tak ada sana. Apa dia ke dapur ?

Dengan pelan aku mengambil air minum di nakas dekat ranjangku dan memutuskan untuk memastikan kemana Seulgi .

Saat aku keluar dari kamar keadaan gelap karena Chanyeol akan selalu mematikan lampu ruangan san hanya menyisakan lampu dapur. Dan ketika aku sampai di pintu dapur tak ada siapapun disana . Kemana perginya Seulgi bahkan di ruang tengah pun tidak ada.

"Apa Seulgi dan Chanyeol tidur bersama ? " gumamku pelan

Aku tidak ingin peduli ..

Bukankah itu berarti Chanyeol tertarik pada Seulgi.

Tapi kenapa perasaanku seperti ini

Ada denyutan perih yang aku rasakan saat aku memikirkan apa yang mungkin sudah mereka lakukan.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat

Perasaan tidak rela itu semakin jelas bisa aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku tersadar dari keterdiamanku, aku melihat jam dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul 6 pagi , mengenyahkan semua pemikiran-pemikiran aneh di otakku akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuatkan mereka sarapan. Setelah selesai aku pergi ke kamarku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat magang dan saat aku keluar mereka belum juga terlihat dimanapun .

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan dadaku terasa sesak ..

Apa ini ?

Tidak , Baekhyun kau tidak boleh seperti ini .

Ingat Park Chanyeol adalah kakakmu .

Dan kau tidak boleh menyukainya yang seperti itu ...

Perasaan itu tak seharusnya kau miliki..

~ **우리** ~

Aku sampai dirumah sakit sedikit terlambat karena harus menunggu taksi lumayan lama bahkan aku tidak membangunkan Chanyeol seperti biasanya, aku tidak ingin menganggu mereka .

Dan sungguh ada apa dengan pagiku hari ini karena disaat aku turun dari taksi aku harus melihat Daehyun dan Hyejin berjalan bersama ke dalam rumah sakit . Aku bisa melihat mereka sedikit terkejut melihatku tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Syukurlah aku masih bisa mengontrol pekerjaanku disaat suasana hatiku yang berantakan saat ini .

Aku sedang masuk ke toilet saat sayup-sayup kudengar suara wanita yang sangat aku kenal.

"Kau tau Chanyeol sangat sulit untuk ku rayu , ini semua karena wanita bodoh itu. Benar-benar menyusahkan saja "

"Daehyun saja masih sering membawa-bawa Baekhyun dalam obrolan kami , apa istimewanya wanita sepertinya "

Hyejin dan Seulgi berdecak kesal lalu terkejut saat melihat bayanganku dicermin

" Sangat menjijikkan mendengar kalian membicarakanku seperti ini dibelakangku "

Aku keluar dari tempat itu dan mendengus tak percaya . Betapa bodohnya aku , mereka selama ini hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan orang-orang yang ada disampingku .

Saat ini Seulgi sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh dokter senior karena dia salah memberikan obat pada salah satu pasiennya. Aku tidak membantu, biasanya aku yang membantu mereka menyiapkan apa yang diperintahkan dokter senior dan mereka yang akan menerima pujian atas pekerjaanku.

Dokter Yuri tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku " Baekhyun ada apa ? "

Aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum padanya

"Hei.. Kalian disini " itu dokter Shim

Dokter Shim adalah dokter khusus anak yang sangat berbakat dan tampan . Dan jika saja dia masih single mungkin aku akan mendekatinya .

" Dokter Baekhyun bisakah nanti kau ikut denganku memeriksa beberapa pasien ? "

" Baik dokter Shim " aku tersenyum manis dan dia mengusak poniku

" Kau beruntung bisa satu tim dengannya dokter Yuri " Dan kami tertawa sambil berjalan melewati dokter Tiffanny selaku pembimbing magang kami yang sedang menegur Hyejin dan juga Seulgi.

" Sayang jangan terlalu keras pada mereka " tegus dokter Shim pada dokter Tiffanny , mereka pasangan suami istri ngomong-ngomong. Pasangan yang sempurna.

Aku melirik Hyejin dan Seulgi yang sedang menatapku sinis

Yaa setidaknya aku bisa memberi mereka pelajaran dengan kepintaranku.

Sebelum pulang aku mampir ke toko buku membeli beberapa referensi buku untuk laporanku . Chanyeol menelponku hampir tiap jam hanya untuk bertanya keberadaanku dan menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang. Hah .. Posesif sekali.

~ **우리** ~

Aku sampai di aparteman pukul 6 malam dan Chanyeol belum berada disana. Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhku dan akan duduk menikmati teh hangat ku didepan ruang tv saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah Chanyeol datang bersama Seulgi yang saat ini sedang bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol.

Aku berdiri dan menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari oppa ?" tegurku sinis

"Baek apa yang terjadi dengamu , jangan memusuhi temanmu sendiri " Chanyeol menatapku heran

Aku mengernyit bingung " Memusuhi oppa bilang ?"

"Seulgi sudah menceritakan semuanya "

Aku menatap Seulgi sinis dan sebelum dia membuka mulut untuk bicara aku mendahuluinya " apa dia bilang padamu bahwa ini semua hanya salah paham ? "

Chanyeol menganggul " Ya , dia mengatakan seperti itu "

" Apa dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia.. "

" kau hanya belum bisa menerima apa yang di lakukan Daehyun baek, kau masih cemburu dengan Hyejin " Seulgi memotong ucapan ucapanku

Apa dia bilang ?

Cemburu ?

Aku memang kecewa pada Daehyun dan Hyejin tapi untuk cemburu bahkan aku sudah melupakan sakit hatiku .

"Aku datang kesini untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini Baek "

Aku menggeleng , Kebohongan lagi

Aku memandang Chanyeol kembali " Oppa jangan pacari dia , kau tahu dia hanya perempuan pembohong . Mereka perempuan.. "

" Baek cukup, perhatikan ucapanmu .. " Chanyeol berterial padaku

Chanyeol membentakku demi membela Seulgi dia membentakku

Aku megarahkan pandanganku pada Seulgi " apa ini yang kau inginkan huh .?! Kau ingin merusak hubunganku dengan kakakku .."

Plakk

Aku menatap Chanyeol tak percaya " Kau menamparku oppa ..? "

Dia tidak pernah memukul wanita , Chanyeol menghindari itu dan sekarang dia menamparku

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berteriak .. " geramnya marah

Seulgi menatapku senang dan tersenyum puas.

"Ah aku mengerti .. "

Aku berlari ke kamarku dan memasukkan baju dan juga barang-barangku ke dalam tas .

Aku memang bukan apa-apa di mata mereka

Chanyeol pikir siapa dirinya hingga bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini .Tidak , dia bahkan mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun padaku

Ini hidupku , aku lelah dikekang oleh nya . Dan jika mereka bisa melakukan semau mereka , maka aku juga bisa.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan mengambil kuci mobil dimeja dapur

aku melihat Seulgi yang sedang menangis di pelukan Chanyeol diruang tv , menjijikkan.

Chanyeol menoleh kearahku "Kau fikir kau akan kemana malam-malam seperti ini baek " Chanyeol berteriak dan aku tak peduli

Aku berlari menuju basement , melemparkan tasku ke dalam mobil . aku menyalakan mesin saat Chanyeol menyusulku, dia mengetuk pintu mobilku berulang kali dan memintaku membuka pintunya . Aku menoleh kearahnya, aku bisa melihat rasa bersalah itu sekarang diwajahnya tapi aku tak mau peduli . Aku menginjak pedal gasku dan melajukan mobilku .

Aku sudah terlalu muak dengan semuanya ...

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeayyy .. upp !!!

Maaf kalau ga nyambung

Semoga kalian suka .

Please reviewnya .

Happy reading~


	5. 우리 5

Aku mengendarai mobilku tak tentu arah. Hingga saat ini aku memarkirkan mobilku di halaman rumah sakit . Aku bisa saja pergi ke rumah ayah tapi Chanyeol pasti akan menemukanku disana.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke setir dan menangis. Bodoh , aku merutuki semua kebodohanku selama ini.

Lelaki yang aku kira benar-benar peduli padaku memamparku demi orang lain. Lelaki yang aku cintai menghianatiku dan bahkan teman-teman yang aku percayai hanya memanfaatkanku .

Aku tertawa miris ... Sungguh , apa salahku hingga aku harus mendapatkan semua ini.

Saat aku tenggelam dalam kekecewaanku tiba-tiba saja jendela mobilku diketuk pelan. Aku menoleh dan melihat dokter Yuri disana.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan membuka pintu mobil

"Baek kau baik-baik saja . Ayo ke dalam dan kita bicarakan diruanganku " ajaknya padaku

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit .

Setelah nya aku menceritakan pada dokter Yuri apa yang terjadi, segalanya . Dia bahkan tampak ikut kesal mendengar semuanya .

"Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu padamu. Dasar " dokter Yuri menggerutu kesal

"Dok , apa aku boleh menginap disini malam ini ? " tanyaku pelan

"Kau tak ingin pulang saja ke rumah ayahmu baek ? "

"Oppa akan menemukanku disana dan aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini " desahku putus asa

Dokter Yuri memegang tanganku dan tersenyum kecil " Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara Baek "

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu dok, sungguh "

"Hei , kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri jadi jangan seperti itu oke "

" Tapi ku mohon jangan beritahu ini pada oppa, ibu atau ayah " ucapku memohon

"Aku mengerti baek " dokter Yuri memelukku dan aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih padanya .

Setidaknya masih ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku saat ini .

~ **우리** ~

Sudah seminggu sejak aku pergi dari Chanyeol dan selama itu pula aku benar-benar seperti menghilang dari hidupnya . Chanyeol hampir selalu menelpon, mengirim pesan bahkan hampir setiap hari akan berusaha menemuiku ke rumah sakit tapi aku selalu bisa menghindarinya dengan bantuan dokter Yuri tentu saja .

" Baekhyun .. " tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini.

Dokter Yuri yang kebetulan bersamaku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku

Sepertinya dia pun cukup terkejut hingga akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dan berbisik pelan " Baek Chanyeol disini .. "

Aku tak menoleh sedikitpun, dengan cepat aku berpamitan pada dokter Yuri untuk memeriksa pasien. Dokter Yuri tau aku hanya mencoba menghindar dan dia memakluminya

"Baek .. Please bisakah kita bicara " Chanyeol mengikutiku aku bahkan bisa mendengar langkahnya yang sedikit berlari

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan oppa .. " ucapku pelan tanpa mau mmenghentikan langkahku

Aku baru akan membuka ruangan tempatku biasa beristirahat tapi tanganku sudah lebih dulu dicekal oleh Chanyeol

"Ku mohon Baek .. " ucapnya memohon , aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya . Aku bisa melihat tatapan rindu dibalik tatapan tajam namun sendu miliknya

Rindu ? Dia merindukanku ? Aku tertawa miris dalam hati . Yang benar saja , bahkan dia lebih percaya orang lain daripada aku

Tapi jika aku terus menolaknya dia tidak akan berhenti mengikutiku

"Baiklah .. " aku melepaskan cekalan tangannya padaku dan berjalan mendahuluinya

~ **우리** ~

Kami duduk di salah satu kursi panjang taman yang ada dibelakang rumah sakit . Chanyeol masih diam menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Oppa kalau kau tidak jadi bicara biarkan aku pergi , masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan didalam " aku sudah akan berdiri dan Chanyeol menahanku

"Kau tinggal dimana seminggu ini ? "

" Di tempat teman " jawabku acuh

" Kau memiliki teman selain mereka ? " tanyanya geram. Chanyeol hanya tau aku memiliki Hyejin dan Seulgi sebagai teman, tapi itu dulu . Bahkan sekarang aku benci hanya sekedar mengingat aku mengenal mereka.

"Siapa yang oppa maksud dengan temanku ? " aku menatapnya tajam

" Baek jangan seperti ini kumohon "

Aku berdiri dari kursi " Jika oppa kemari hanya untuk membela mereka oppa bisa pergi sekarang dan jangan menemuiku lagi . Oppa bisa mempercayai apapun yang mereka katakan "

Aku meninggalkan Chanyeol disana , air mataku seperti akan tumpah jika aku terus-terusan berada disampingnya . Aku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah di mata Chanyeol . Tidak lagi

Grepp

Aku stagnan Chanyeol menahan tanganku dan memelukku dari belakang " Baek kumohon jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini lagi , aku akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu . Jangan menjauh dariku kumohon "

" Oppa jangan seperti ini .. " aku mencoba lepas dari pelukannya tapi Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya

Aku menyerah " Oke aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tapi tolong lepaskan aku dulu "

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya tapi dia langsung mengenggan tanganku dan membawaku ke kursi tempat kami tadi

Aku menceritakan semuanya, Chanyeol meremas tanganku pelan " Kenapa kau tak menceritakan semuanya dari awal "

" Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan kepadamu semuanya jika baru aku akan menjelaskan kau malah menamparku dan lebih percaya pada pacarmu itu " ucapku dengan kesal

"Pacarku ? siapa yang kau maksud dengan pacarku ? " Chanyeol menatapku bingung

Aku menatapnya malas " Seulgi .. Bukankah kalian berpacaran ? "

Chanyeol tertawa dan aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, apanya yang lucu..

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku dan Seulgi pacaran hm ? " Chanyeol menjawil hidungku gemas

"Oh ayolah oppa, malam itu saat Seulgi menginap diapartemen kita dia bahkan tidak tidur bersamaku sedangkan terakhir kali dia ada denganmu . Ka-kalian tidur bersama bukan ? " tanya ku pelan

Chanyeol mengusak kepalaku gemas " Baek kau sungguh-sungguh berfikir bahwa aku tidur bersama seulgi ? " tanyanya dengan tawa yang tak berhenti

Aku menggeleng pelan dan berdecak kesal karena Chanyeol justru tertawa

"Malam itu setelah kau tidur Seulgi memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang karena tiba-tiba ibunya menelpon . Baek aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai " ucapnya pelan

"Benarkah ? " tanyaku dengan tatapan curiga

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu mengelus pipiku dan tatapannya berubah sendu " Maafkan aku karena telah menamparmu .. Kau tau aku tidak pernah berniat ingin menyakitimu "

"Tapi kau menyakitiku oppa "

"Aku mohon maafkan aku untuk itu baek "

Chanyeol membawaku dalam pelukannya dengan terus mengucapkan kata maaf dan hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan.

~ **우리** ~

Setelah Chanyeol menemuiku tempo hari dia berniat mengajakku kembali ke apartemen tapi aku menolak , entahlah rasanya masih aku masih belum bisa menerima semua kejadian itu .

Seminggu lagi magangku selesai dan hari ini aku berniat untuk kembali ke apartemen karena sudah cukup aku merepotkan dokter Yuri meskipun wanita itu bilang hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Aku pulang ke apartemen dengan menaikki taksi Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku akan kembali hari ini , aku akan memberikan sedikit kejutan untukknya .

Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam saat tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang " Kau kembali baek "

"Oppa kau mengagetkanku sungguh " kesalku dan melepaskan pelukannya

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa dan kembali memelukku " Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjemputmu hmm ? Bahkan kau tidak mengangkat teleponku " protesnya

Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggungnya pelan " Aku tak ingin menganggu pekerjaanmu saja oppa . Sekarang pergilah mandi dan kita makan bersama"

"Baiklah " dengan malas dia melepas pelukanku dan masuk ke kamarnya

~ **우리** ~

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam kami, aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama .

Chanyeol duduk disampingku dengan aku yang menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

"Bukankah mereka sangat romantis " celetukku saat melihat adegan dimana pemain utama di film itu memeluk wanitanya

Chanyeol mendengus malas " Itu hanya sebuah pelukan baekhyun "

Aku memutar bola mataku malas mendengar ucapannya, dasar laki-laki kaku . Dan saat adegan dimana mereka melakukan ciuman entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa canggung. Aku menoleh melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih fokus melihat film itu.

Aku berdehem pelan " Aku haus , aku akan mengambil minum sebentar "

Dan sebelum aku sempat berdiri Chanyeol sudah mencekal tanganku dan menangkup wajahku untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk aku artikan dan sesekali mengelua pipiku lembut

Aku membalas tatapannya dengan bingung dan sedikit gugup "O-oppa apa yang ... "

Tubuhku menegang , aku membelalakan mataku terkejut dan sungguh bahkan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat .

Chanyeol menciumku . Dia mencium bibirku ...

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hehe ..

Up lagi .

Oh iya btw kalau ada yang mungkin mikir kok alurnya cepet banget.

Iya emang aku bikinnya gt biar ga terlalu ribet .

Biar ga nyinetron banget ..

Dan maaf kalau kesannya jadi ga nyambung dan mngkin jadi ilang feelnya.

Jadi mohon reviewnya kembali

Dan thankss buat yang udh review d chap2 sebelumnya ...

Gomawo~


	6. 우리 6

Aku masih tidak berani membuka mataku,aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat aku harus melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"baek..." Chanyeol mengelus pipiku pelan

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan memberanikan diri menatap matanya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

Chanyeol menangkup wajahku dan tersenyum lembut " dengarkan aku dan jangan memotong apapun yang aku ucapkan , hmm "

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan

" baek aku menyayangimu kau tahu itu bukan.Kau segalanya bagiku , kau adikku dan aku bertanggungjawab atasmu sebagai seorang kakak apalagi setelah apa yang menimpa keuarga kita. Semuanya berjalan normal selama ini sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat melihatmu, rasa sayangku padamu menumbuhkan sikap posesif yang berlebihan padamu "

Aku masih memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan " baek aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang kakak , aku mencintaimu baek"

Deg

Tubuhku menegang , aku masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Chanyeol .

Chanyeol mencintaiku ? Oppaku dia .. dia mencintaiku ?

" maaafkan aku , kau pantas membenciku sekarang " Chanyeol memegang kedua tanganku

" aku hanya sudah tidak mampu menahan semua perasaanku padamu baek , maafkan aku sungguh " Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya

Aku meremas tangannya pelan " o-oppa tapi bukankah ini salah ? aku ,kau maksudku kita saudara dan bukankah perasaan seperti itu tidak boleh ada diantara kita ? "

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatapku dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan yang membuatku meraskan sesak.

chanyeol kembali menatapku "Aku tahu, karena itu aku bisa terima jika pada akhirnya kau membenciku.Bukankah aku bodoh "

" seorang kakak yang mencintai adiknya sendiri, bukankah aku seperti bajingan " Chanyeol tertawa hambar

Aku menggeleng cepat ,tidak Chanyeol bukan laki-laki seperti itu jika Chanyeol bajingan bukankah aku juga sama karena akupun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya entah sejak kapan.

Chanyeol mengusak kepalaku pelan menyadarkanku dari lamunan" jja, jangan kau pikirkan oke tapi setelah ini kumohon baek kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan menjauh dariku apalagi pergi dariku seperti waktu itu, aku tidak bisa jika harus jauh darimu . sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah "

" aku juga mencintaimu Oppa .." ucapku pelan sebelum Chanyeol berdiri untuk pergi meninggalkanku.

"aku .. " aku menelan ludahku gugup sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku " aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi yang aku tahu aku tidak suka saat melihat oppa dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita saat oppa bersamaku dan aku semakin merasa tidak rela saat aku melihat oppa bersama Seulgi saat itu "

Aku menatap tepat sepasang mata bulat itu yang saat ini juga tengah menatapku " dan aku merasa sangat kecewa saat kau lebih memilih mempercayai kata-kata seulgi dan menamparku begitu saja " tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh

Chanyeol menghapus air mataku dan menangkup kepalaku pelan " maafkan aku , sungguh aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakitimu . Aku hanya .. kau tau saat itu seulgi menceritakan padaku bahwa kau sengaja membuatnya ditegur oleh dokter pebimbing kalian karena kau masih tidak bisa menerima bahwa daehyun memiih hyejin. Aku cemburu dan berpikir betapa bodohnya dirimu yang masih saja memikirkan laki-laki bajingan itu hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan tidak mendengar penjelasanmu lebih dulu sampai akhirnya aku malah menyakitimu . Maafkan aku kumohon " Chanyeol memelukku erat

Aku membalas pelukannya " aku sudah melupakannya oppa "

Kami saling terdiam dengan tubuh kami yang saling berpelukan aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan debaran jantung Chanyeol, debaran sama yang juga aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku melepas pelukan itu lebih dulu , perasaan gugup tiba-tiba menderaku " Oppa a-aku akan tidur duluan "

Aku sudah akan pergi kekamarku sebelum Chanyeol mencekal tanganku . Aku menatapnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum " kita belum selesai bicara baek "

Chanyeol menarikku dan mendudukkanku diatas pangkuannya , demi Tuhan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku mati-matian menahan gugup .

Aku terkesiap saat tiba-tiba chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku "baek jadi kekasihku ya ? "

Kekasih ? aku memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya

" kekasih ? " tanyaku pelan

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lembut " kau mencintaiku bukan ? " aku mengangguk pelan

" dan kau tidak ingin aku bersama wanita lain bukan ? " aku mengangukkan kepalaku lagi. Aku bahkan tidak rela melihatmu tersenyum pada wanita lain batinku.

" tapi oppa kita ... "Chanyeol mengecup bibirku pelan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku melebarkan mataku dan menatapnya terkejut

Aku memukul bibirnya pelan dan dia terkekeh pelan

" Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya , oppa tau ini tidak akan mudah " lanjutku pelan

Chanyeol mengelus punggungku lembut " kau percaya padaku bukan ? " aku menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan

"Tapi aku takut oppa . Ba-bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu tahu ? "

"Jangan dulu memikirkan mereka hmm . Kita akan memulainya dari awal, bersama, aku dan kau, sebagai sepasang kekasih, jangan cemas aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu baek" Chanyeol benar-benar berusaha meyakinkanku

Aku memberanikan diri memeluk Chanyeol " Aku percaya padamu oppa "

Chanyeol melepas pelukanku dan menatap mataku intens , aku dibuat salah tingkah hanya dengan tatapannya .

" Aku mencintaimu baek " Chanyeol tersenyum dan aku merasakan pipiku memanas karena malu dan sebelum aku menjawab ucapannya dia sudah lebih dulu membawaku dalam sebuah ciuman

Oh Tuhan dia saat ini bukan hanya kakakku tapi juga kekasihku . Aku hanya berharap kami bisa melewati segalanya meskipun kami tahu ini semua seharusnya tidak kami lakukan.

Tapi aku mencintainya .. Aku mencintai kakakku sendiri .. Park Chanyeol

~ TBC ~

haii...

hha masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini , maaf karena lama up dan pas up sesingkat ini ..

aku lagi ada kesibukkan dan jujur aja kek putus asa *eaakk ..

kek ga PD mau nerusin ..

dan apa ff ini pantess dilanjut ?

comment yapp ...

thankyouu~~


End file.
